


港湾

by liyiyao



Category: ABO - Fandom, 光凡 - Fandom, 夏之光 - Fandom, 郭子凡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyiyao/pseuds/liyiyao
Summary: 明明该分化成alpha的郭子凡被后妈和弟弟设计最终分化成了个Omega刚刚分化第三天就他们联手被“卖”给了夏家成了夏之光的小媳妇
Kudos: 9





	港湾

**Author's Note:**

> abo世界观请注意避雷  
> 有极品出没，请注意避雷  
> 玛丽苏预警，请注意避雷

郭子凡坐在床边等着自己的Alpha，这是一张檀木的拔步床四周围着的丝绦与帐子都是喜庆的红色。他攥紧了自己身上黑色的喜服，即便再是不甘心他也嫁过来了，分化的第三天他被嫁给了一个自己从来没见过的人——帝国最大的财阀夏家的小儿子，夏家念旧不论是谁结婚都依照华夏旧的风俗，不许穿婚纱、西服，他本以为婚服会是大红的，没想到竟然是黑红为主的颜色。  
华夏的婚礼越是古老越是平等，他们今天的婚礼都是最为古早的婚礼了，如今他的头上竟然连个红盖头都没有，只有一顶华丽至极的金冠。据说夏家如今的主母为了这次婚礼准备了八顶不同金冠，选了很久最后选中了这顶当做婚礼时的冠。如此这般看来，夏家或许对自己还是有些怜悯的，或许他未来的生活不会比想象的更糟了。  
郭子凡自嘲的一笑，他竟然已经可怜到为着旁人的怜悯而庆幸？  
夏之光开了门进来，身上穿着和他一样的喜服，夏之光走到郭子凡身边，“那个……我知道你不是心甘情愿嫁过来的，可是咱们到底是结婚了，以后人前人后你都是我媳妇了。你别急张也别激动，我不会因为这个就强迫你的，那个……我妈说Omega都是用来疼的，我不能不尊重你的意愿。”  
郭子凡抬头看他，这人年岁不大，脸上还有些婴儿肥可刀削斧砍的脸已然能看出赫赫威严，眼角下两颗泪痣不添魅惑全是威慑。这样一个人怎么就会娶了他这样的Omega？  
“你、你为什么娶我？”郭子凡问。  
夏之光笑：“我妈那天拿了一摞照片来给我看，说要给我娶媳妇，我一看你的照片就喜欢。”  
“就……为此？”郭子凡猛地站起来，头上的发冠没带稳摔倒了地上，他心下一惊，这么贵重的东西若是摔坏了他可无法推脱。谁知夏之光当即弯腰把那发冠捡了起来随手扔到了一旁的小桌上，拉着他的手哄：“没事、没事！没摔坏！”说完又觉得自己说的不对，转而道：“坏了也没事，不过就是个发冠而已。额……也、也不对，这是咱们结婚的发冠该收藏的，嗯……那、那就当待会儿去叫人看看，没坏更好若坏了就修修，在收起来！总之，你别忘心里去就是。”  
“你……？”郭子凡是有些看不懂夏之光了，这人看着明明该是天之骄子千人哄万人疼的，就算不是火爆脾气也不该是这般的脾气……吧？“你就是因为看了张照片娶了我？”  
夏之光点头，“对呀，那时候你还没分化呢，我妈问我若你是Bata怎么办，我说没事，就算你是Alpha我也要！我妈没辙就点头了，这婚礼准备的有点仓促，我还觉得……”夏之光说了一半看郭子凡开始浑身发抖以为他生气了，连忙改口：“不、我不说了！你不高兴我，我走就是，你可千万别气坏了！”  
“不准！”郭子凡突然没了全身的气力，下身忽然传来的陌生又熟悉的感觉叫他知道自己是发情了，为了钱财那起子小人竟然也能做得出来！  
夏之光叫他吓得一哆嗦，“怎、怎么了？”  
“你是、自愿娶我的？”郭子凡身上没力气，若非夏之光扶着只怕早就摔倒在地。  
“自然。”  
“那便不许走，”郭子凡拉着他，“要我。”  
“啊？”  
“要我，上我，艹我！随你怎么样但是不许走，不许额……”郭子凡弯着腰，原本被衣领遮住的后颈露出了些许，夏之光闻得满鼻子的墨香才知这人是进了发情期，“你……你不是……”  
“你只说要还是不要？”郭子凡因着发情而越发，浓密的睫毛随着眼皮上下忽闪着，在眼下映出一小块黑黑的阴影。  
夏之光笑得开心：“要，当然要！”说完一个虎扑上去给郭子凡按在了床上，在他的颈边小狗一样认真嗅着，“凡凡的信香真好闻，是墨汁儿的味道，还甜甜的。我妈老说我肚子里没墨水，这下可算是有了！”  
郭子凡的味道是混了蜂蜜味的墨香，猛地一闻是墨水的苦涩唯有细嗅才能体会到里头混着的蜂蜜香。  
郭子凡叫他说的原本就因情热而绯红的脸蛋越发红艳，伸手在夏之光腰上解他的腰封，“你能不能闭嘴？干活！”  
“好，我闭嘴、我干活！”夏之光站在床边先解了郭子凡的腰封，然后一层又一层的解郭子凡的衣裳，不厌其烦就像个在把玩心爱手办的宅男一样细致又耐心，可是苦了情热发作的郭子凡，身子里瘙痒难耐，就跟几千几万条虫子在他身子里似的，痒得钻心。  
“你别玩了，快点！”郭子凡不愿自己像个什么似的在人身子底下承欢，可这样的身子、这样难耐的情欲叫他实在忍耐不住，硕大的泪珠一滴一滴的往下掉他却仿然未觉只顾着咬着后牙忍耐嗓子里几乎控制不住地呻吟。  
这样的婚服里头都是不让穿内衣的，夏之光解开最后一条衣带可算瞧见了子凡的身子。粉嫩的乳头平坦的小腹上六块肌肉有致的列着，底下小东西已经站了起来，也是粉粉嫩嫩的一个下头坠着两颗小东西。“子凡，你怎么……这……”夏之光想问郭子凡为什么没毛，可是叫郭子凡那双黑白分明又写满情欲的大眼睛一瞪立刻怂了，埋头含住左边的乳头就不肯松口。  
“嗯、啊！”郭子凡胸口原本就觉得憋得慌，叫他一含一舔舒服得直哼哼，“你别咬，痛……啊！”话还没说完夏之光恶趣味发作狠狠一吸，弄得他胸口酥麻难耐，一个鲤鱼打挺险些掉下床来。夏之光赶忙松了口，把郭子凡光溜溜的从一堆衣服里抱出来放到床上，忽见他最里头那件竟然湿淋淋的发亮，“子凡？”  
“闭嘴！”郭子凡白他一眼。  
他三天前才分化成了Omega，叫人打了抑制剂、清洗干净就扔上了婚车。今日又叫人下了药强制发情，情欲来的突然又炙热，后穴里控制不住的流水，这婚服里头又不叫穿内裤，那液体自然就蹭到衣服上了。这么羞人的事，看见当没看见就是了，还偏要说出来，这个夏少爷定是故意的！  
夏之光赶紧收回自己的目光不看那堆衣裳，探身把郭子凡的身子放到大床中间，又三两下把自己的衣裳撕下来扔到一旁，“我除了在课本上，真的没见过Omega发情！”夏之光赤裸着身子上了床，一股子融合了草本的木质香气顿时弥散在整个房间。  
郭子凡没想到夏之光的信息素竟然会是这样的味道，木质花香的甜美、皮革香气的质感混合着些许无花果的奶香，三者调和互不干扰把这人硬朗和温暖表现得淋漓尽致——原来信息素的味道真的可以代表了这个人的。  
夏之光彻底被郭子凡的身材吸引了，伸着舌头在他身上又舔又吻，忍不住了还衔起些许嫩嫩的皮肤轻轻咬一口。虽然他也有腹肌可他自己的腹肌太霸道了不好看，还是子凡细细嫩嫩的好。  
郭子凡在发情期的欲海里沉浮半晌，实在忍无可忍便揪住夏之光的头发，制住他在自己小腹上来回吮吻的动作，“你能不能、不要磨蹭？要不就干我要不就咬我，痛快点！”  
“哦，好。”夏之光应下，毫不犹豫一口把还留着眼泪的小子凡含进嘴里。  
郭子凡一声呻吟含在嗓子里，叫不出来也咽不下去。小兄弟被照顾得妥帖舒服，身体里的升腾的欲望就更甚，“停，你、给我、停！”  
“啊？怎么了？我咬的不舒服么？”夏之光一愣，随即手足无措起来：“我、我第一次，要是不舒服你多担待担待，我以后一定好好练行么？”  
那一瞬间郭子凡真的很想弄死夏之光这个没脑子的，他到底分化没分化？这世界上怎么能有他这么淡定还对Omega信息素没反应的Alpha啊？他是性无能么？！深呼吸了两次，郭子凡还是决定不要新婚之夜就杀亲夫了，有些粗暴的揪着夏之光的头发，强迫他跟自己接吻。  
夏之光被迫含住郭子凡果冻一样软弹的嘴唇，眼睛瞪得浑圆活像个叫人轻薄了的小媳妇，片刻后才反应过来开始回应，然后很快夺回了主导权，把郭子凡吻得喘不上气来才肯放手，“凡凡，你……你这是做什么？”  
郭子凡气喘吁吁的瞪他：“接吻会，怎么不会做爱？没人教过你怎么跟男Omega做爱？”  
“不、不是……”夏之光底下早就邦邦硬了，只是怕吓着郭子凡才苦苦控制自己，听他这么说才知道自己媳妇儿是欲求不满了。  
郭子凡彻底翻了个白眼，拉着夏之光的手往自己臀上摸了：“我都这样了，你竟还不肯动我么？”  
“你、你是……你不是前几天才刚分化了？怎么又……好好好，我不问、我不问！”夏之光看郭子凡不善的目光就知道他嫌弃自己聒噪老实闭了嘴，伸了两根手指进那已经泥泞的后穴来回抽插，已经饥渴许久的小穴没有任何拒绝，乖巧的含着两根手指吮吸起来，几次后夏之光又加了一根手指竟然也轻易的就进去了。  
郭子凡痒了那么久的后穴终于有了东西解痒，舒服的一声长长的喟叹，“嗯，啊！嗯，就是……啊！”  
夏之光的手指头没一会儿就找到了前列腺还不老实的在那里摸来摸去、摸来摸去。他摸得上瘾，郭子凡却被撩拨的更为难耐浑身酥麻泄了力气，除了小凡凡立的越发直挺，空气中墨香叶越发浓郁起来，夏之光闻着这味道可算是再也忍不住了，索性Omega的穴口已经扩张得差不离了，抽出手指把子凡两条细嫩的腿架在肩膀上，握着自己的小兄弟猛地挺进了郭子凡稚嫩的穴口。  
“啊！”  
饶是Omega的小穴极易接纳又经过了扩张，可奈何夏之光的分身尺寸太好看，猛的进去还是叫郭子凡疼的直喘。  
“别怕，我等你。”夏之光知道郭子凡一时适应不了，用尽自己最后一点耐性忍住自己的动作，偏头吻住子凡有力的小腿，跟伺候腹肌似的边吻边咬，偶尔伸出舌头舔舔。  
郭子凡觉得不那么疼了就开始控制着后穴开合，吐纳夏之光的巨物，等到觉得自己适应的差不多了，就勾勾被他含着的小腿道：“你动动。”  
“好。”夏之光点头，动起腰来。不动时郭子凡含着夏之光尚且觉得自己能适应，可没想到这夏之光的力道这么大，一下一下的给郭子凡撞得只剩了呻吟，“啊，嗯、啊啊啊啊啊！”  
夏之光怕郭子凡喊得声音大了伤嗓子，便把他双腿放下俯身吻上子凡的双唇叫他喊不出来，可没想到含在嘴里的呻吟声更是诱人，再配上郭子凡的后颈腺体散发出的墨味，让刚刚开荤只知蛮干的夏之光更加用力起来。  
“啊！”郭子凡叫着瞪大了眼睛射了出来，可夏之光并没为此停下，男性Omega的欲望不会因为阳具的高潮而得到缓解，唯有继续狠狠的在肠道里顶弄，顶开了郭子凡前列腺里头一寸的内腔。  
Omega的内腔甚至比前列腺还要敏感，那巨大的东西才捅进来郭子凡便随着他的动作不受控制的颤抖，“啊，你、你啊，慢……啊！嗯……”  
郭子凡身上热热的气息喷在夏之光的耳廓里，叫他越发心猿意马起来。他吻住郭子凡的脖颈，一下一下啄吻直到吻上后颈的腺体：“子凡，可以么？”夏之光总归是不想强迫自己这个小媳妇，犹豫了一下还是问了。  
郭子凡颤抖着翻白眼，“啊！你、还问，闭嘴！”  
“可是……好！”夏之光当真不在言语一口咬在了郭子凡的腺体上，与郭子凡的呻吟声一同飘散的还有满室的墨香。夏之光受不了这诱人的信息素，下身狠狠的在柔软的内腔里撞了几下射在了里头，紧跟着成结的分身迎来了一阵湿淋淋的Omega的内腔高潮。  
刚刚分化的Omega还没适应这样强烈的内腔高潮，郭子凡痉挛了片刻才安静下来。Alpha成结没那么容易消散，夏之光干脆趴在郭子凡身上感受着他胸腔的起起伏伏数着郭子凡浓密的睫毛，“凡凡，你右眼有128根睫毛呢！”郭子凡浑身都没力，躺在那儿任由自己这小Alpha趴在身上把自己当洋娃娃，“凡凡，我已经对你完成了标记，你以后就是我媳妇了！”  
“你不标记我，我也是你媳妇。”婚礼都办了帝国上下谁不知道他们的关系？郭子凡说的是实话可这话说的却很是伤气氛。  
“我妈说你也能标记我的。”夏之光可不在乎郭子凡的话是不是伤风景，只道：“你咬我一口好不好？这样……这样我就也是你的了。”  
“你肯？”郭子凡挑眉。Alpha通过内腔和腺体标记Omega是很常见的，可若Omega也将自己的唾液注入标记自己的Alpha腺体里就会完成双向标记，再也洗不掉。  
“我自然肯！”夏之光想也没想，斩钉截铁。  
郭子凡磨牙嚯嚯，缓缓把头凑过去，却最终只是在那敏感的地方留下一个浅浅的吻，“你还小还不懂这些，你不过就是喜欢我的皮貌罢了或许过几日你就看我看得倦了，双向标记到死都消不掉，你若后悔了该如何是好？”  
夏之光摇头，“不，我不会后悔的，凡凡你信我！”  
可不论夏之光如何撒泼耍赖，郭子凡还是不肯张口咬下去。

郭子凡缓缓的睁开眼睛努力让意识回到大脑里，他转转眼珠刚刚回归的视觉让他发现自己并不是在从小睡惯了个屋子里，他这是……郭子凡猛地想起自己昨天刚刚结了婚，想要挣扎着坐起来可腰上的酸软还是叫他又倒回了床上，外头佣人听见屋里的声音敲门进来，“少奶奶醒了？”  
“你们……”郭子凡有点愣，这是什么状况？“现在几点了？”  
“十一点三十四分，”为首的佣人回道，“少奶奶可要梳洗？”  
“这么晚了？”郭子凡心里一惊，这种婚礼要传统连婚服都要原封不落的照搬传统，怎么可能容忍新进门的Omega却一觉睡到中午？郭子凡还没来得及懊悔，夏之光已经扒开几个佣人冲到了他跟前，坐在床边拿了个靠枕塞到他腰下：“凡凡，你醒了？”  
“这么晚了我……你怎么不叫醒我啊？”  
“昨天晚上你太累了，我想叫你多睡会儿。”夏之光解释，“你放心，我都已经跟我妈和奶奶打好招呼了，下午再给他们敬茶也是一样的。”  
郭子凡看见他，昨天夜里的记忆突然涌上心头，脸颊顿时变得通红，这小子昨天晚上为了双向标记求了自己良久都没能如愿，竟然等着他内腔里的结消散又按着他做了两次，折腾到后半夜最后怎么清洗的他都没有记忆。  
“可是……”郭子凡还是有些忧心，新进门的Omega解婚第二天就睡到中午，放在谁家都是叫人笑话的。  
下人体贴的端了条热毛巾来，夏之光接过来折了几折给郭子凡擦脸：“你放心，我妈说敬意在心不拘泥形势。”翻翻手上的毛巾开始给子凡擦手，“不过茶该敬还是要敬的要不就没法拿红包了。”  
热乎柔软的毛巾叫郭子凡终于觉得脸上不是那么紧绷，神志也清醒了不少，可饶是如此也没明白敬茶和红包的关系，“啊？”  
“敬了茶不是都要给红包的么？我妈给的红包要是不够大你就别接，我再帮你多要过来点。”夏之光把已经凉了的毛巾放回佣人手上的托盘里，“饿不饿？要不要吃东西？”  
不问还好，这一问郭子凡才觉自己饥肠辘辘，于是点头，“嗯。”  
夏之光立刻吩咐佣人：“你们去拿点儿吃得来吧，好入口些的。”又对郭子凡解释，“你饿了这么久不能吃的太快，先弄点好消化的垫垫再吃别的，好不好？”  
郭子凡看那佣人真的要出去拿吃的，赶忙制止，“我起来吃。”  
“你不是腰上不舒服么？”  
“那也没有在床上吃早餐的。”郭子凡坚持，何况他现在吃的是早餐还是中餐还不知呢。  
“没……好吧，我扶着你，你慢点啊！”夏之光想说没关系，可是被郭子凡一瞪立刻改了口。  
饶是屋里的两个佣人都受过严格训练，可看着他家从来怼天怼地的小少爷叫新少奶奶一个眼神就怼得没了话，也是忍笑忍得十分难受。

昨天刚刚破了身子今天郭子凡腰酸总是正常的，别看夏之光做之前翩翩君子磨磨蹭蹭，做起来却全然换了个人似的，昨天做到最后他都快晕过去了，最后的意识停留在那人抱着他进浴缸，迷迷瞪瞪间看着他刚毅却稚嫩的脸颊和眼角的泪痣，忽然觉得嫁了这个人也没什么不好。  
这想法不过昨晚在他脑子里转了一圈，敬茶时竟然又转了出来，可不是为了他而是为了他的家人。  
谁都知道夏家是帝国最鼎盛的人家，几乎算得上是只手遮天，郭子凡原本以为他家长辈是绝不好相处的，可没想到夏爸爸和夏妈妈面相竟然如此和善可亲。  
敬茶到底是个仪式，佣人早就把正堂收拾了出来，条案上摆着四品干果、四品鲜果，郭家父母和祖父母端坐在主位两侧的四把圈椅上，夏之光带着郭子凡进了屋，朝四人深鞠躬：“祖父、祖母，父亲、母亲，之光带新妇拜见尊长。”  
那四位纷纷点头，郭子凡上前一步接了佣人递上来的温茶：“儿媳见过父亲，请父亲喝茶。”  
夏家父亲喝了茶水，掏出大红包交给了子凡，“好孩子，拿去买糖吃！”  
郭子凡差点笑出来，好容易才忍住笑谢着接了，又给夏家母亲敬茶，夏家母亲的红包比夏家父亲竟然小了些许，“媳妇敬的茶就是甜，回去买衣裳穿吧！”  
郭子凡也是笑着接了，心里对这家人的惧意也不由得少了些，谁知夏家爷爷奶奶都笑眯眯的喝了茶不但不为难还都二话不说给了红包，夏爷爷叮咛叫多吃点，夏奶奶嘱咐说多出去玩玩别总在家闷着。  
郭子凡一一谢过，夏之光就过来扶着他，生怕他累着似的。  
夏妈妈瞧了笑得很是满意，“好孩子快回去休息吧，这臭小子不知道轻重定是累着你了。”  
郭子凡脸上一红，“其实、也没……”  
“哎呀，妈，你跟子凡说这个干什么？”夏之光看郭子凡脸红忍不住帮他说话，一副谁也不许欺负我媳妇的模样，郭子凡还怕夏妈妈觉得自己抢走了她儿子，可郭妈妈笑得更是开心了：“臭小子，快带你媳妇儿回去休息吧！”

夏家的老宅是个很大的庄园，不论是建筑还是装修都很有江南园林的风范，夏之光住的是个独立的院子。索性这院子虽然古朴但内里的装修却是现代的，郭子凡趴在起居室的沙发上拆红包，夏之光坐在旁边有一下没一下的给他揉腰。  
“哇，这么多？”随随便便敬个茶红包竟然就又一千万？说是他家有钱可也不至于对他这个被娘家卖来的Omega出手这么大方。  
夏之光瞥眼看了看那张支票上的数字，也乐了，“这点钱也不知道我爸攒了多久，这下可算是一跃回到解放前了。”  
“啊？”  
“我爸的私房钱啊！”夏之光道，“你再把那几个拆了看看就明白了。”夏之光笑道。  
妈妈的红包里是张黑卡限额上亿，奶奶的红包里是个保险柜的钥匙，爷爷的红包里也是一千万的支票。  
郭子凡有点傻眼，“这……”  
“我家传统就是女主内男主外，我爸爸和爷爷所有钱全都上交媳妇，再每月从媳妇哪儿领零花钱。你这两个红包估计够他们攒个几年了。”夏之光幸灾乐祸，不过很快想到自己也有点笑不出来了，换了一副讨好的模样：“媳妇，咱商量商量，零花钱多给点行不？”  
“什么零花钱？”郭子凡问，  
夏之光登上拖鞋风风火火的跑进屋里，翻箱倒柜一番又跑了回来，手里抱着个木盒子：“我的全部家当，如数上交，请媳妇查收。”  
郭子凡看着笑得讨好的夏之光，又垂着眼睛看了看那盒子，终是没勇气接。夏之光知道郭子凡不信任自己，没法子的叹了口气，竟然直接把东西塞进郭子凡手里，“以后都是你管着，所有的账本什么的也都是你的。只是你一定记着每月给我发零花钱就好，这很重要的千万别忘了！”  
郭子凡无奈只能接了那塞进自己怀里的盒子，坐起来打开看，地契、房契、股票、保险还有各式资产一大摞，还有两个保险柜钥匙和世界各地各大银行的存单，随便拿一张就比他嫁妆多。“这是……”一堆很值钱的纸里头夹了一张全家福，上头除了四个长辈和夏之光还有一个帅哥，长得和几个人都不像可是目光里的亲密却是抹不掉的。  
“这是我战哥哥，”夏之光解释，“他现在在非洲挖矿呢，这次婚礼有点仓促他没来得及赶回来，要不还能从他那儿抠个红包出来。”  
“肖战？”郭子凡自然是听说过这人的，夏家的养子，很是能干但是听说这几年跟家里有些失和独自一人跑到外国发展去了。  
“对啊，就是他。你可别听外头瞎传什么失和的，我哥好着呢！不过就是说我这几年该主事了，他要避风头这才跑非洲那鸟不拉屎的地方去挖矿了！”夏之光说着竟然抱怨起来，“你说他何必呢。”  
“非洲有全世界最大的热带雨林，在其中栖息的鸟类有很多，它们应该不会都便秘的。”郭子凡冷静道。  
夏之光愣了一愣才反应过来，随后便哈哈大笑起来：“凡凡，你真好！”说完竟然就在他脸颊吻了一下，“等我战哥哥回来咱们再拍一张全家福，好不好？”  
“听你的。”郭子凡道。  
夏之光有些落寞的叹了口气，干脆把这些东西一股脑都塞回了盒子里，拉着郭子凡的手，“走！”  
“去哪儿？”郭子凡不解他这说风就是雨的话。  
“去银行，看看我奶奶究竟给了你什么好东西！”

从银行回来一家人终于一起吃了第一顿饭，一家子都很重视这顿饭，零零碎碎的竟然做了十多道菜。夏家爷爷奶奶养生一般晚上只喝粥，今天为了郭子凡特意吃了两口干饭。饭桌上一共七副碗筷，夏之光看子凡不解，在他耳边小声说那没人的位置是给肖战留着的。夏妈妈不住筷子的给儿媳妇布菜，郭子凡叫自己这新婆婆的热情弄得不知所措，只能看着自己碗里越来越多的食物不知如何下口。  
夏之光只笑笑，从他碗里夹了两筷子塞进自己嘴里，东西还没咽下去就被夏奶奶揍了，哀嚎着喊冤：“奶奶您别打我呀，您看我妈都把子凡的碗堆满了，我不帮他吃，待会儿急哭了您又该心疼了！”  
夏之光这话说的是声音很大，夏妈妈听了也觉出自己给子凡布菜布的太多，可在儿媳妇面前被儿子含沙射影很不自在不住的瞪他，索性郭子凡从中调停，说母亲布的菜都是他爱吃的，夏妈妈这才眉开眼笑，白了自己亲儿子一眼然后开始对着子凡不住的夸。  
“只是，不许叫母亲！”夏妈妈正色道：“叫妈！”  
郭子凡脸上一红，“妈妈。”夏妈妈听了顿时笑得见牙不见眼。  
吃完饭夏妈妈把夏之光叫过去说事，郭子凡就自己回了他们的小院。郭子凡原本觉得夏妈妈是要跟夏之光嘱咐些事，可夏妈妈却直接递给了夏之光一份资料，里头写着郭子凡五岁母亲怎么被陷害去世、十二岁时怎么被他后妈设计打了催化针，活生生的把个本该分化成Alpha的孩子用药物逼成了个Omega，十三岁没了父亲怎么被人夺了家产。夏之光着实无法想象子凡得知自己再也不可能分化成Alpha时会是怎样的绝望，他那时候还那么小，怎么样一个人忍耐着无边的孤寂和寒冷挺过来的。  
前段时间夏家在魔都有个项目郭家想分一杯羹，听说夏家主母在给小儿子相亲竟然想方设法把自己儿子的照片塞进了那一沓子照片里。他的子凡才分化三天就被后妈和弟弟联手“卖”给了他家，他们竟然只为了一个小小的项目就把子凡给买了！或许只是碰巧他们有事求到夏家才会想方设法把子凡塞到他家，如果这几天他们想分一杯羹的是别家恐怕子凡就会被买到别家了。  
夏之光从主院回到房间，见了郭子凡才从无限的震惊中回过神来，一把抱住郭子凡心疼得直哭，一边哭一边嚎，郭子凡不明就里还以为他怎么了，“凡凡，我以后一定对你好，对你特别好。你以前吃得苦、受的罪我绝对都要替你补回来！”  
“你怎么了？”郭子凡还是诧异的很。  
“没事，我……”夏之光想了想，张口吻住了郭子凡的嘴唇。他想要子凡，从心底里想要，郭子凡虽然不知道他怎么了却也由着他，半推半就上了床脱了衣裳。  
夏之光不止哭的像只狗，在床上也像只狗伸着舌头几乎舔遍了郭子凡身上的每一寸，从额头到眼睑，从鼻梁到脸蛋，一下一下的啄吻着，最后到了果冻似的嘴唇上来回吮吸研磨，直给人家吻得发红发肿了才罢休，转移阵地到了喉结。  
人类再是进化到底也是动物，这么薄弱的地方叫人含进嘴里，郭子凡不由一阵瑟缩，夏之光感受到了郭子凡瑟缩便松了口，上下扶着他的胸口安慰，“子凡，感受我、接受我，试一试好不好？”  
郭子凡缓缓的闭上双眸，算是默许。他放松了身子任由自己沉在床垫里，感受夏之光这只大狗狗在自己身上舔舐亲吻而过。  
乳头敏感，粗糙的舌苔舔过便觉麻痒难耐，夏之光不仅要舔还连吮带咬，郭子凡也不忍着喉头的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊的舒服又享受，这呻吟就像是给夏之光的奖励，越发卖力起来直给那两个红豆豆吻得肿胀起来才肯罢休。  
在顺着往下便是昨天吻过的腹肌，郭子凡慵懒的深吸几口气，伸手摸摸夏之光毛茸茸的脑袋，夏之光抬头看他一眼两人相视而笑。郭子凡便翻了个身，原是觉得这姿势能省点力气，谁知夏之光竟然张口含住了他颈后的腺体，那上头还有昨天被咬出来的牙印，夏之光在上头舔了又舔吮了又吮，除了吻出浓浓的墨香还吻得郭子凡身上又升腾起情欲来。  
郭子凡别着头看他眼睛里尽是嗔怪还带着些许委屈，夏之光看他这表情着实可爱，嘿嘿笑两声又吻上了郭子凡好看的蝶骨，沿着脊背往下在他光滑细腻的背上留下一道闪着亮光的痕迹，最后吻上子凡的嫩腰翘臀，一下一下的啄吻发出啾啾的声响。  
“凡凡你全身都瘦，就屁屁上肉肉最多，吻起来好舒服。”夏之光恨不得把自己的脸颊都埋在郭子凡的翘臀里。  
“舔别的地方也就算了，屁股你也舔？你都不知羞的？”郭子凡欲撑着床铺起身，可奈何叫夏之光牢牢按在床上，“你住口，脏！”  
“我家凡凡刚才洗的香香的，一点都不脏！”夏之光说完，竟然真的在他屁股蛋上使劲嘬了两下，郭子凡不自在的扭了扭，又是一通狂吻。郭子凡也不知道这人怎么就对自己屁股那么着迷，可这地方扭也不是不扭也不是，正犹豫着要不要制止他那人就掰开了他双臀伸舌头舔上了中间的小穴。  
“夏之光！”郭子凡惊呼。  
“媳妇，这还是你第一次连名带姓的叫我呢！再叫两声好不好？”夏之光故作不知他为何恼怒，还有心思调笑。  
“滚！”  
“那就叫声老公吧！”夏之光火上浇油，“诶诶诶，好了好了，别打、我干活、干活！”然后又把脸整个埋进郭子凡屁股里，伸着舌头舔菊花。  
“嗯，你、给我……不许、脏，啊！别……不许！啊！！！”  
夏之光的舌头就像个大肉虫子在他菊穴上蠕动也就罢了，可那人竟然用舌尖来在他穴口来回逗弄，一会儿又把小穴里每一处褶皱都舔开在细细的用粗糙的舌苔舔舐，等细细舔完又伸着舌头进了菊穴里头，学着做爱的姿势在穴口来回抽插，引得郭子凡不耐的扭动屁股不一会儿就有水从穴口流了出来，夏之光见了嘿嘿直笑，“媳妇也想要了？”  
“你闭嘴、干活！”郭子凡道。  
“得令！”夏之光借着郭子凡流出来的水草草扩张了几下，就插了进去。  
“嗯，之光、轻一点！”郭子凡配合的放松着菊穴，可夏之光那东西实在是大，他接纳起来还是有些困难。  
“好，我等一会儿再动。”夏之光停下来，整个人趴在郭子凡身上，吻他的侧脸。  
郭子凡嫌弃的侧头躲开他的嘴，“你嘴脏，不许亲我！”  
“我哪里脏？”夏之光觉得自己冤枉，随后想起他舔子凡小穴的事，“我都不嫌弃，你还嫌弃你自己？”  
“我就嫌，你不许亲！”郭子凡继续躲避。  
“好，不亲，我待会儿刷完牙再亲。”夏之光开始动腰，“我干活！”  
“啊、你啊、嗯，啊……”郭子凡舒服的抓住了身下的床单，夏之光注意到了他的手，便把手顺着床单的纹路滑到郭子凡手上，叫他放开床单与自己十指紧扣。

郭子凡迷迷糊糊的躺在床上，一个带着湿气的热乎身子猛地钻进了被窝里，把他的身子搂过去嘴巴立刻不老实的亲了上来，郭子凡立刻嫌弃的把他的狗头推走，谁知那人竟然就着劲儿含住了他的手指头，含在嘴里跟含棒棒糖似的嘬得啧啧直响。  
“你能不能让我休息休息啊？”郭子凡闭着眼睛任由他亲，他突然有点后悔自己由着这人做了，刚刚开荤的年轻Alpha啊！这蓬勃的性欲真的叫人吃不消啊！

三朝回门那天夏之光被夏妈妈逼着带了不少礼物才跟着郭子凡回了郭家，从下车到进门，全程板着个脸不假辞色郭子凡就跟在他后头亦步亦趋，当真像个受气的小媳妇。郭家后妈看着这蔫不吭声的小孩儿，只当他不受宠越发趾高气昂起来。  
郭家弟弟上赶着拍夏之光的马屁还来不及，此刻更是直直的引着他去了客厅，郭子凡的便宜妹妹已经在那儿等着了。  
这几个郭家人里，只有郭家弟弟是Alpha，能闻得出郭子凡已经被夏之光标记了，也就是说他们的计划成功了，于是更加得意又张扬的跟夏之光套关系。  
夏之光是带着气来的，所以对这几个看都懒得看，要不是怕郭子凡自己回来被欺负他来他都不想来！  
郭家那个弟弟也看出夏之光对自己爱答不理，转头开始对“哥哥”“嘘寒问暖”，郭子凡其实是不想理他的，只一句句应付着，直到郭家妹妹惊呼一声，“哎，我刚才还看你这衣裳眼熟，这不是瓢家的新品么？宣传杂志昨天才出来，说是下一季才会开始卖，你怎么现在就穿上了？”  
郭子凡看了她一眼，没答话。他这衣裳是夏之光抱回来的一大摞衣服里的其中一件，他平素最爱黑色，可夏之光那摞衣服跟彩虹似的什么颜色都有就是没有黑色，今天早上穿衣服时他还朦朦胧胧没睡醒，夏之光问他穿哪件，他随手指了这件紫的就被夏之光套上了。  
“你在跟谁说话？”夏之光斜眼看去，他轮廓本就刀削斧砍的叫人畏惧，加上眼角两颗泪痣看得郭家妹妹直害怕，“我、我是在说郭……大哥哥。”  
“我家兄妹几个平时总爱打闹，从来没个大小，姑爷别见怪。”郭家后妈假笑着缓和了两句，“凡凡，你说呢？”  
“是的，母亲。”郭子凡垂着眼睛不敢看她，小声答道。这一句面上是给了后妈面子可是动作神态却丝毫却狠狠地打了她的脸。有夏之光在郭家后妈也不好发作，只能继续维持着已经快要挂不住的假笑：“那你妹妹说的这衣裳……”  
郭子凡眨了眨眼睛，扭头看夏之光，“这是哪儿来的？”  
“我那天叫工厂送来的。”夏之光答道。  
郭子凡无辜又担忧的看着他：“很贵？”  
夏之光摇头：“不贵。”  
“那……小妹、怎么……？”其实郭子凡已经有心理准备了，毕竟夏爷爷和夏爸爸那么大的红包都只是点“糖果钱”，那衣裳应该也不会便宜。他只是故意问的，从前他对这个家里的人得罪不起，可是现在他至少有了夏之光这个依仗——就假装他能够安心依仗。  
郭小妹从来欺负郭子凡欺负惯了，立刻回怼道：“瓢家的衣裳随便一件都要五位数，你也就是不懂才敢这么穿吧？可见从前从来没见过！”后头还无声的讽了一句：乡巴佬！  
夏之光拍拍郭子凡的膝盖叫他安心：“瓢家是我妈懒得替我做衣裳才创立的服装品牌，每一季的新品工厂都会往家里送，你安心穿就是。”夏之光停了停，又道：“不喜欢了就撕了当抹布，还环保。”  
郭子凡叫他逗得直笑，“哪有你这么浪费的？”  
郭小妹当即尖着嗓子酸道：“可看着是攀上高枝儿了，连个衣裳都是金贵的。”  
“嫁了我就是我的公主，别说几件衣服，就是天上的星星月亮只要子凡要，我也去给寻！”夏之光看着郭子凡眼里全是宠爱，“这里空气太酸呆着不舒服，反正门子已经回了，礼物也已经送到了。子凡咱们走吧，我带你去吃昨天跟你说的那个披萨！”  
“好。”郭子凡点头，跟着夏之光站起来，不理会郭家其他几个人的挽留还是往外走。到了门口夏之光叫人开了一辆稍微亲民的SUV，亲自给郭子凡开了车门又替他系好了安全带，扭头冲着被那两人气疯的一家子道了声再见，坐到了驾驶室取车离去。  
“怎么样？”夏之光一只手扶着方形盘另一只手拉着郭子凡，咧着嘴问。  
“什么怎么样？”  
“叫那群人吃瘪，爽不爽？”  
郭子凡咧嘴，凑到他耳边小声道：“爽。”  
“赏个吻好不好？”  
郭子凡竟然当真在他脸颊上香了一口，随后又问，“你的衣裳都是工厂直接送到家里的？”  
“是啊！”  
“你平时不用自己买衣服？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你的零花钱是不是可以省了买衣服这一笔？”  
“媳妇……”夏之光欲哭无泪。

夏家的男人们平时并没有那么闲适，过了新婚的这几天夏之光就恢复了工作，每天除了在公司上班就是没接没完的应酬。夏妈妈会带郭子凡出席一些聚会，把他介绍给整个圈子里的人，然后在他被人明朝暗讽的时候替他出头，告诉所有人郭子凡有他们家罩着，谁敢欺负试试！回家的路上，夏妈妈握着郭子凡的手语重心长的告诉他，变得强大才能不受人欺负。  
夏妈妈是Beta，当初嫁给夏爸爸的时候没少受人非议，可夏妈妈不管他们说什么因为家人总是站在自己这一边的，她先是收养了肖战后来又生下了夏之光，开创了瓢家这个名字恶搞却逐渐引领时尚的品牌。到现在再也没人敢嘲笑她半个字了。  
郭子凡点头表示明白，其实他也有一份自己的产业，在一般人家看来或许还多，可在夏家面前着实不够看。夏妈妈当然知道他有产业，而且那些都是他背这会着夏家那几个吸血鬼做起来的，要不是知道郭子凡有点本事，她也是不可能轻易叫他进门的——不怕娶回个平庸的，只怕娶回个懦弱的，被人卖了还要帮人数钱。  
“孩子，公司不怕小，有就比没有强！”夏妈妈道，“该去就去做，不怕。”  
后来在一次应酬上郭家弟弟彻底惹恼了夏之光，小夏总一甩手断了夏家与郭家所有的往来，夏家几个拎不清的刚开始还叫嚣可没过多久就因为亏空而得意不起来了，郭子凡趁机出手把郭家的产业买回来了大半，也算是继承了他父母的事业。

两年后  
“你说、你到底为什么？你是不是、是不是就是不想要我给你生孩子？”郭子凡拿着Alpha专用的避孕药一边晃悠一边朝着夏之光狂骂，他临近发情期情绪特别不稳定，一边骂一边哭随手把避孕药的瓶子扔在地上白色的药片撒了一地。  
夏之光也不恼，怜爱的把郭子凡搂进怀里擦干净他脸上的泪痕，“不哭，我不是不想要孩子，更不是不想要我们的孩子。”  
“那你为什么吃这东西？”  
“你不是……”夏之光想了想话语，“当年你后妈用那药整你，你才成了个Omega，你分化的时间还那么凑巧我估计也不是自然分化吧？咱俩结婚那天你还被人下了药，我妈说这一项一项的都是毁人的东西，何况强制分化的Omega内腔本来发育的就不好。要是你身子养不好就怀孕生孩子，那不是就更毁了么？”  
郭子凡想了想，“那你为什么不告诉我？为什么不跟我商量？”  
夏之光眼看着媳妇不生气了，慢慢儿的把人往床上引，“我这不是怕你不愿意么？其实也不是……你原本就不是心甘情愿嫁我的，我那时候要是跟你说先不生孩子，我怕你不高兴。后来就忘说了。好宝贝儿，不生气了好不好？”郭子凡稍微点头算是接受了夏之光的解释，然后猛地想起了另一件事：“你这几天晚上去哪儿了？”  
“应酬啊！”夏之光道，“回来的晚我就在旁边那屋睡了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我怕吵醒你啊！”夏之光很是理所当然。  
“你今天、应酬的时候，遇见的那个女孩子是个Omega么？长得挺漂亮的。”郭子凡挑眉。  
夏之光一愣，“你是说……碧丽？她不是……诶，你怎么知道？你今天也去了？你怎么不来找我呀？”  
“你跟人家姑娘谈天说地的那么开心，我怎好上前去打扰？”郭子凡冷冷的问。他确实也在，金碧辉煌的舞厅里众人端着酒杯寒暄，他原本是想去找他的，可远远地只看见穿了个银色西装打扮的格外精心、站在会场里仿佛站在聚光灯下的夏之光正端了个酒杯和一个几乎没穿的长腿女子所聊甚欢。  
“我不是！我没有！子凡你听我解释！”夏之光这才反应过来原来郭子凡除了又是吃醋了，着急起来，“她是我小学同学，我们……”  
郭子凡挑眉：“还是个青梅竹马？”  
“不是！她……我……”夏之光快哭了这种事都是越描越黑的，就是再给他两张嘴他也解释不清啊！他这儿正着急着，郭子凡竟然翻身骑到了他身上，伸手挑起他下巴：“你怎么了？说啊！我等着呢！”  
“我……”夏之光暗咽口水，“我错了，我以后再也不见她了，行么？”郭子凡没答只瞪了他一眼，然后低头扒他的睡裤，“媳妇？”  
“我检查检查，看你有没有在外头偷吃！”接过他刚把夏之光内裤扒下来壮硕的小光就跳了出来。刚才不过被他骑在上头蹭了蹭，小光就忍不住站得笔直。夏之光朝着他嘿嘿笑了笑，“我真的没偷吃！我有媳妇，哪里敢在外头吃啊？媳妇，给老公解解馋好不好？”  
郭子凡看他那活像哈士奇的表情忍不住的翻白眼，竟然屈膝跪起来扶着小光缓缓坐了下去。“子凡？”夏之光给他的动作吓了一跳，还怕没扩张会伤了郭子凡，直到郭子凡把自己全都含进去才明白他媳妇是自己扩张过了！“嘿嘿，媳妇，下次能不能当着我的面扩张啊？”他媳妇这么眉清目秀的模样撅着屁股用手指给自己扩张的模样一定很美。  
郭子凡叉着腿身子微微往前靠着双手扶着夏之光的肩膀上下动着身子，底下的小穴一下一下吞吐着夏之光的巨物，叫那东西在自己肠道里最敏感的两个点附近回摩擦。两个人身子靠的很近，郭子凡呼哧呼哧的气息全都打在夏之光脸上，弄得他心痒难耐，口中不老实的学着郭子凡发情时被他干的神志尽失时的样子乱喊一气：“嗯，媳妇，我想要，想要！再使点劲，用力干我，子凡！”  
“你、闭嘴！”郭子凡听他叫喊原本就因为情欲而熏红的脸颊就更是红润了起来。  
“媳妇，”夏之光故作委屈，“人家想要嘛！好媳妇了，你就再动动好不好！”  
“闭、嘴！啊！”郭子凡咬着后槽牙，又一次矜着劲儿往下坐，夏之光却忍不住迎着郭子凡坐下来的姿势猛地往上挺身，郭子凡自己动自然是矜着力道不敢叫那东西真的往自己最敏感的地方动，可夏之光这一下却正中要害，弄得郭子凡只翻白眼，回过神后然后便娇羞的拍他，夏之光抓住他的手放在唇边吻了吻：“哎呦，媳妇打我打得好疼啊！”  
“谁叫你……欺负人！”他失了力气，打得哪里能有多疼？  
夏之光笑得讨好：“嘿嘿，有点痒，让我解解痒啊！”  
“哼！啊、嗯……”郭子凡觉得浑身都没了力气，干脆结实的坐在夏之光腿上，脑袋凑到他耳边撒娇似的嘟囔：“我累了！”  
“媳妇累了没事儿，有老公呢！”夏之光也不改姿势，就这么搂着他的腰叫郭子凡抱住自己的背，一下一下的用力顶给郭子凡顶得腰肢乱颤，要不是两只胳膊死死的搂着夏之光只怕都要翻下去了，“之光、光光慢点啊、啊！”  
“媳妇，你叫声老公好不好？”夏之光不但不肯慢，还把嘴唇贴到郭子凡颈后的腺体上来回婆娑，“好不好嘛？”郭子凡不在发情期，信息素的味道不重可凑近了还是能闻道淡淡的墨香，他俩结婚这两年郭子凡的墨香里的蜂蜜味越发浓厚了。  
腺体处的厮磨叫郭子凡浑身颤栗，就连汗毛都立了起来“嗯，老公、老公！”  
夏之光满意了嘿嘿笑着竟然又加快了腰上的速度，“好媳妇了！”  
体内的情欲夏之光重重的顶撞搅得越发高涨，郭子凡忍受不住干脆死死抱着夏之光的背扬着头呻吟，“光光，嗯，慢一点，我、受不了了……啊、啊、啊！”  
夏之光又狠又快的狠狠顶了几下，虽然没进入内腔可是总算是把郭子凡送上了欲望顶峰，自己又狠顶几下也射了出来。郭子凡经过高潮失力的趴在夏之光肩上，嘴唇也触碰到了夏之光后颈的腺体，“媳妇？”  
“你怎么不躲？”  
“我躲什么啊？”  
“你不怕我咬下去？”  
“我巴不得你咬下去呢！你咬了我，那些个花儿啊朵儿啊的就不敢来惹我了。”  
“你要是不招蜂引蝶，哪儿有花儿啊朵儿的过来？”郭子凡示威似的伸舌头舔了舔他的腺体，“再说，你见过几个叫Omega标记了的Alpha？出去不怕丢人？”  
“凡凡，你闻过我爸和我爷爷么？”夏之光反问。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“好吧，”夏之光知道是自己问错了，赶忙解释：“我家都是双向标记的，你别看我妈是Beta照样标记了我爸，据说那段时间我爸出去应酬都趾高气昂的，谁笑话他就说谁是没人要故意酸他。”他扭头看看郭子凡的侧脸，“所以凡凡，你咬吧！我永远也不会后悔的，你不是也叫我标记你了么？”  
郭子凡眨眨眼睛沉默了半晌，就在夏之光觉得自己嘴遁又一次失败时，郭子凡终于深深吸了一口气，张口咬在了夏之光的腺体上。郭子凡像是使出了自己全身所有的力气，狠狠的咬了一口，夏之光哎呦哎呦直叫唤，一边叫唤一边笑活像个神经病。  
“子凡，嘿嘿，媳妇儿！”夏之光翻个身把郭子凡压在身子底下，“你终于认我当老公了！咱得好好庆祝庆祝！”  
“嗯……停！”郭子凡推着夏之光压下来的胸膛，“你先说，你以后还吃不吃破药片了？”  
“不吃，我绝对不吃了！”  
“那些姑娘呢？”  
“不止姑娘，以后不管是Beta还是Omega我都不叫他们接近我十步以内！”  
郭子凡白他：“油嘴滑舌！”可到底还是松开了抵住他胸口制止他接近的手。

一年以后郭子凡就生下了个儿子，生的时候夏之光一直在他身边守着，看郭子凡惨白着脸心疼的直哭，一边哭一边喊再也不生了，郭子凡嫌他哭的太难看又吵想把他轰出去却没能如愿。孩子生下来郭子凡就睡了，醒过来夏之光就在他身边嘘寒问暖、端茶倒水。郭子凡问：“孩子呢？男孩女孩？”  
夏之光傻眼：“我忘问了。你等会儿啊，我去给你问问！”  
郭子凡：“滚！”  
那是个白白的大胖小子，眼睛又大又圆睫毛又浓又密，让人看了就想抱抱亲亲。后来过了两年郭子凡又生了个女儿，长得跟洋娃娃似的小姑娘全家都稀罕的不行，要星星不给月亮的那种宠。  
小姑娘三岁的时候郭子凡和夏之光去了给郭爸郭妈扫墓，郭子凡抱着小公主看着墓碑上美丽大方又温柔的女子，笑得幸福。  
妈妈，被他们设计变成Omega时我伤心过，恨过，可是现在我却有些感谢他们，所谓因祸得福他们把我卖给了夏家，却叫我又有了家人。  
妈妈，我现在很幸福！


End file.
